


Super-Pocałunek

by missMHO



Series: DC: krótsze formy [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batrodzinowe śniadania, między-Robinowe romanse, Bruce Wayne w szafie i tak... Super-Pocałunek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> A więc Kasss podesłała mi linka do pewnego artykułu o Supesie i... _to_ się stało.

Nikt nie do końca był pewien jak do tego doszło, że cała batrodzina rzeczywiście zbierała się na wspólne śniadania co sobotę, ale ku zdziwieniu całego wszechświata, stawało się to rutyną. Tim musiał przyznać, że spośród tradycji batrodziny, ta była jedną z tych przyjemniejszych, choć wbrew pozorom, wcale nie tych bezpieczniejszych. Zebranie trzech ex-Robinów, aktualnego Robina-pomiota-szatana, Batgirl, Alfreda oraz samego wielkiego B było bez wątpienia mieszanką wybuchową. Choć ten ostatni jeszcze dzisiaj nie zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.

\- Ugh, Grayson, ile ty masz lat - mruknął Damian, jak co sobotę, patrząc z pogardą na miskę Dicka wypełnioną kolorowymi płatkami śniadaniowymi. I jak co sobotę, Dick jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił Chocapiciem w najmłodszego członka rodziny. Gdy Tim westchnął i wrócił wzrokiem do swojego talerza, odkrył, że jego idealnie przygotowana kilkuwarstwowa kanapka zniknęła ze swojego należytego miejsca.

\- Jason! - Tim burknął oskarżycielsko jeszcze zanim podniósł wzrok na złodzieja. Jednakże oskarżenie było jak najbardziej rzucone na odpowiednią osobę, gdyż Jay zajadał się kanapką Tima z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Włożyłem wiele miłości w tę kanapkę.

Jason dramatycznie złapał się za serce, po czym włożył ostatni kęs owej kanapki do ust.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Todd.

\- Jaaasne, Czerwony.

\- Żebyś wiedział, Czerwony.

W odpowiedzi, Jason poczochrał mu włosy, po czym sięgnął po żurawinową muffinkę - ulubioną Tima - i położył w miejsce skradzionej kanapki.

\- No, już nie płacz - powiedział Jason i wykorzystując moment, w którym pochylił się w stronę talerza Tima, ucałował go ukradkiem w policzek.

Tim jak najbardziej nie był zdziwiony, kiedy ten gest został skomentowany udawanymi odgłosami wymiotnymi pochodzącymi ze strony Damiana.

\- Paniczu, proszę się zachowywać przy stole - powiedział Alfred, jak zwykle niewzruszonym tonem.

\- To _oni_ się nie zachowują.

Jason pokazał Damianowi środkowy palec i zanim Tim zdołał się zdecydować, czy powinien go za to zganić czy nie, Alfred zdzielił Jasona serwetką w tył głowy. Tim odwrócił się w stronę Alfreda, by posłać mu usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech i niespodziewanie spotkał się z przepełnionym czułością wzrokiem kamerdynera, gdy wpatrywał się w niego i Jasona. Tim poczuł zbierające się w policzkach gorąco i znów wrócił do swojego talerza i zajął się wyskubywaniem kawałków żurawiny z waniliowego muffina. Oczywiście, że Alfred akceptował ich związek, Alfred był w stanie zaakceptować wiele, kiedy rezultatem było szczęście członków rodziny, jednak spotkanie tego wzroku… Tim był głuptakiem w takich sprawach, okej?

\- Gdzie zaginął Bruce? - Barbara spytała Alfreda, gdy ten podszedł dolać jej herbaty.

\- Panicz Bruce miał wczoraj wieczorem gościa, więc zgaduję, iż jeszcze odpoczywa.

W jadalni na kilka sekund zapanowała niezręczna cisza, gdy wszyscy połączyli fakty. Było to powszechnie znaną wiedzą jakiego _gościa_ miewał Bruce wieczorami. I może nie byłoby to aż takim tematem tabu pośród rodziny, gdyby tylko Bruce przestał traktować swój związek z Clarkiem jak temat tabu. Pomimo że wszyscy widzieli jak Bruce i Clark robią do siebie maślane oczy jeszcze zanim do czegokolwiek między nimi doszło, Bruce wciąż odmawiał otwartego uznania ich związku przed rodziną. Jednakże jedynym logicznym wyjściem z sytuacji było czekanie aż Bruce wreszcie sam do tego dojrzeje, gdyż nikt nie próbował nawet udawać, że potrafi w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na jego decyzje.

\- A więc, Dick, na ile zawitałeś do Gotham tym razem? - przełamała przeciągającą się ciszę Barbara i jadalnia ponownie wypełniła się stukaniem sztućców i luźnymi rozmowami.

\- Mam jeszcze kilka poszlak do sprawdzenia, więc myślę, że tym razem spędzę tu cały weekend - Dick wzruszył ramionami, dolewając mleka do płatków. - No, chyba że w ‘Haven wybuchnie jakaś apokalipsa, a to chyba nigdy nie jest wykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę nasz dorobek…

Barbara otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć i w tym momencie zamarła bez ruchu. Jej oczy były utkwione w drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz i Tim odwrócił się w tym kierunku wraz z resztą zebranych przy stole.

Bruce wszedł do jadalni, kiwając się lekko na boki, z szerokim głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy. Tim usłyszał jak na podłogę upada coś metalowego, pewnie łyżeczka lub inny widelec, ale absolutnie nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od Bruce’a.

\- Ooooh, wszyscy jesteście - wymamrotał Bruce. Lekko seplenił, a jego oczy błyszczały, jak gdyby zbierały się w nich łzy. - Cała _bat_ rodzina - zachichotał i usiadł na wolnym krześle.

\- Ojcze, czy ty coś piłeś? - Damian był pierwszym, który otrząsnął się z osłupienia, które szybko zmieniało się w szok pourazowy. Bruce przecząco pokręcił głową, wciąż się szczerząc, jak nastolatek, który pierwszy raz odkrył darmowe porno.

\- Alfredzie - Bruce zwrócił się do kamerdynera, po czym pociągnął go za materiał spodni, przysuwając do siebie. Zanim oszołomiony Alfred zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Bruce objął go w pasie i przytulił. - Zawołaj Clarka na śniadanie.

\- Clark jest tutaj, Bruce? - zapytała Barbara, używając tonu jakim zwracałaby się do dziecka w przedszkolu. Tim miał ochotę przybić jej piątkę, gdy zorientował się w jej strategii. Cokolwiek stało się Bruce’owi, był to idealny moment by wreszcie wyciągnąć karty na stół.

\- Oczywiście, Babs - Bruce odparł, gdy Alfred wyplątywał się z jego uścisku, by pójść po ich gościa, zgodnie z poleceniem. - Jest moim facetem, to czemu nie miałby tu spędzić piątkowego wieczoru.

Alfred nie zdążył nawet wyjść na korytarz, gdy Clark nagle pojawił się w jadalni. Miał na sobie spodnie od dresu i koszulkę, która musiała należeć do Bruce’a gdyż była zdecydowanie za ciasna na jego supermanową sylwetkę. Nie żeby Tim narzekał…

\- Clark! - Bruce cały rozpromieniał na widok “swojego faceta” i od razu wstał i przytulił się do Clarka z zadowolonym mruknięciem.

Clark pogłaskał go po włosach, obrzucił wzrokiem całą rodzinę, po czym puścił im oczko i w mgnieniu oka zniknął wraz z Bruce’em.

Tym razem niezręczna cisza trwała aż do momentu gdy Clark wrócił do jadalni. Jakąś minutę później i tym razem bez Bruce’a.

\- Co to kurwa było? - zapytał subtelnie Jason, gdy Clark stał przed nimi, dalej w nielegalnie obcisłym t-shirtcie i z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

\- Miałem już trochę dosyć tego, że Bruce nie chciał wam się przyznać, w sensie, powiedzieć o nas - Clark nerwowo podrapał się po karku. - Więc oszukałem i użyłem Super-Pocałunku.

\- Super... Pocałunku... - Dick powtórzył te dwa słowa powoli i z wyraźną pauzą, jak gdyby były frazą w obcym języku, której brzmienia nie był pewien.

\- Tak jakby, jestem w stanie kogoś pocałować tak, że potrafi to trochę zamieszać w głowie - wyraźny rumieniec zakwitł na twarzy Supermana. - Więc pomyślałem, że może jeżeli spróbuję w ten sposób _rozluźnić_ Bruce’a… Położyłem go z powrotem spać, jak się obudzi wszystko powinno wrócić do normy...

\- Okej, za dużo informacji - oznajmił głośno Damian i bez dalszego komentarza wyszedł z jadalni, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę pójść za przykładem Pomiota, czy poprosić o lekcje - dodał swoje trzy grosze Jason. Tim kopnął go w kostkę pod stołem.

Za to Dick, przeklęta rodzinna plotkara, wyglądał jak gdyby ktoś właśnie wpuścił stado szczeniaczków do pokoju.

\- To teraz siadaj - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, klepiąc krzesło obok niego w zapraszającym geście. - I _wszystko_ nam opowiadaj.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, Super-Pocałunek jest komiksowo kanoniczny. Nawet ja bym na to nie wpadła.  
> >>> http://whatculture.com/comics/10-worst-superman-powers-of-all-time.php/4


End file.
